


With a Long Board

by pairatime



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe finds out Zach and Shuan are together so he ends to have a <i>talk</i> with Shaun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. With a Long Board

**Author's Note:**

> smallfandomfest: Shelter Shaun & Gabe "He's my best friend. Hurt him and I beat you to death with a shovel."

Something was off.

Shaun felt it the moment he came down the stairs after leaving Zach in the guest room to help Cody get to sleep. But he couldn’t place what was off.

It took stumbling into the bag by the door for it to hit him. Gabe was here. Why was Gabe here?

“Gabe?” Shaun called out as he looked down at the red and blue backpack before looking around the first floor, finally spotting the back screen door open letting in the cool sea breeze.

“Gabe?” Shaun called out again as he stepped out onto the deck closing the door behind him.

“Bro,” Gabe responded holding up his hand, and beer, so Shaun could find him lounging in one of the beach chairs, staring off at the very last traces of the sunset.

“Shouldn’t you be at school?” Shaun asked as he came around the chair to stand next to his brother.

“Sit down, have a beer,” Gabe offered as he held out an extra bottle he had to Shaun.

“I’m good Gabe-” Shaun started to decline before he was cut off.

“Dude, sit in the chair,” Gabe said again as he pointed at the beach chair next to his.

“Fine,” Shaun answered as he took the seat and the beer setting it down before turning to Gabe, “So, you going to tell me what’s up?”

“I got a call from Zach last night, said he was going to CalArts. And that rocks,” Gabe said as he grinned up at Shaun. “Then I got a call from Tori saying he was really into you,” Gabe said letting his grin drop as he looked Shaun in the eyes. “And he might have Cody, long term. And then I see Zach’s truck out front.”

“Yeah, we’re together and yeah Jeanne left town without Cody so he’s with us. Zach’s with Cody right now getting him ready for bed,” Shaun told his brother meeting his eyes.

“You ready to handle a new boyfriend and a kid right now? I heard from Mom how tore up you were over Marcus,” Gabe asked still not breaking eye contact.

“Yeah I was broken up but I’m ready for this. I really like Zach. Maybe even more than like him,” Shaun answered as he smiled breaking eye contact and settling back in the chair, “Zach’s…he’s caring and smart and beautiful and surfs and-”

“You are so pussy whipped already, well cock whipped…or is it ass whipped?” Gabe asked laughing as he leaned back in his own chair taking a swig from his bottle between the laughs.

“I can’t believe your mind sometimes. How are we related? I just… how has Zach put up with you?” Shaun muttered as he picked up his beer and twisted off the cap to take a drink. 

“Yeah, you’re so fucking whipped Bro,” Gabe just continued with his laughing.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Shaun said not arguing with his brother as he looked out at the horizon. “So you didn’t dump your classes and come out here to tell me I’m whipped. So what was it?”

“He’s my best friend, you know that right?” Gabe asked before going on. “I’ve known him since elementary school. I’ve had way more sleepovers with him than you, a different type, but he’s as much my bother you are. You know that right Shaun,” Gabe asked again before draining his beer. 

“Yes Gabe. I know all that. I’m the one that used to pick him up to bring him here and drive you over to his place. I got the beer and wine coolers you and your friends loved to drink so much. So yeah Gabe I get it. You’ve known him longer and maybe even better,” Shaun said as he set down his beer and turned to face Gabe. “I get this may be hard for you and-“

“I don’t want to see him get hurt. And hurting Cody hurts him,” Gabe cut Shaun off. “Dude I’ve been round Zach the last few years, I’ve seen what it takes, what Zach’s had to give up for Cody. There’s a fucking reason I never ever, and I mean fucking ever fuck without rubber Bro. I’m not ready and I fucking know it. Are you?” Gabe asked point blank.

“You think I’m going to hurt Zach?” Shaun said stunned as he fell back into the chair. “That’s why you rushed down here. You think I’m going to…I don’t know whether I should slug you or hug you Gabe.”

“Do which ever you fucking want but think about the question. The last thing Zach needs is to think he had someone he can count on only to find out that he doesn’t Shaun.”

“He can count on me Gabe. I don’t plan on going anywhere. I know it’s only been a couple months since Marcus but it feels different with Zach. And Cody’s great. I’m not going to hurt him, either of them,” Shaun answers honestly.

“Good because if you ever did, see your long board over there?” Gabe asked pointing at Shaun’s long board.

“Yeah, what about it,” Shaun asked with caution as he sits up.

“Well if you hurt him I may have to take that long board and beat you over the head with it, just so you know,” Gabe grinned letting all seriousness leave his voice.

“Noted and understood,” Shaun said grinning back at his brother again.

“Well now Bro since you got hooked up with my best friend I think you should return the favorer.”

“Aaron already has someone and he’s not your type anyways,” Shaun joked back.

“Not your fag best friend, your fag hag best friend,” Gabe corrected Shaun.

“What, you mean Rachel? I wouldn’t call her that to her face Gabe.” Shaun warned his brother.

“Feisty, so how is she?”

“Still with Molly.”

“And?”

“Still not interested in putting on a show for you Gabe,” Shaun said with a smile.

“Come on, hook a brother up,” Gabe begged grinning back.


	2. With a Long Board Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time Gabe has a talk with Zach about him and Shaun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smallfandomfest: Shelter Zach & Gabe "He's my brother. Hurt him and I beat you to death with a shovel."

“Nice place.”

“Gabe? Dude It’s great to see you,” Zach shouted at Gabe, setting down his brush and palette to grab the other man in a hug with a smile, “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me you were coming?”

“That would have meant planning it Bro. And that so didn’t happen,” Gabe answered grinned back as he returned the hug. “So come with me and let’s get some beers Dude it’s been too long,” Gabe proposed.

“That sounds like a great idea Gabe but I need to finish this up,” Zach said with a frown glancing at the canvas he had been working on.

“And what is this? You have homework already, man your school must think art fags don’t have any lives. It’s only been a week,” Gabe complained as he stepped around the canvas stopping dead in his tracks, “Fuck I didn’t know you did…you do people?” Gabe asked looking at Zach.

“I don’t, not normally, but the fucking class is called the human form,” Zach answered as he took his place in front of his work again, “and it’s not done so I know it fucking sucks.”

“Don’t be so fucking harsh it doesn’t suck it’s…its good,” Gabe said still looking at it, “Damn fucking good. Is that how you see him?”

“I…yes. When I look at him, he’s the most handsome man in the room. Any room I don’t see why anyone would look anywhere else,” Zach answered quietly as he just looked at the painting.

It was Shaun, His sun bleached hair and skin all but glowing as he looked off to the side his face in a smile, his eyes seeming to be alive with the same smile. It was a striking image of his brother, “You really love him,” he said more to himself them Zach, but Zach answered away.

“I do. I really think I do,” Zach said with a smile as he blushed and looked down, “I hadn’t planned on anyone seeing it, other then my class but…”

“I’m glad I got to see it. But fuck it looks done to me,” Gabe said unable to take his eyes away.

“It’s just a head, I need to at least get his upper body, I’m not sure if I should go for his wet suit or just his chest, or maybe a shirt…the gray one with the red hoodie? Zach asked as he tapped his table studying his work.

“No one is going to be looking at his fucking body. Not with those eyes, that grin of his. Fuck! It looks so alive… you’ve got talent man,” Grinning Gabe punched Zach’s arm.

Zach just grinned as he shoved Gabe back before giving the painting on last look, “You know, it can wait. Let’s get that beer. And you can tell me how your school has been,”

“That’s the spirit dude,” Gabe cheers as he raps a hand over Zach’s shoulder and starts leading him toward the door. “So I saw this place like two blocks over.”

“The Bull Dog, yeah Shaun and I have been in their a couple times.”

“The Bull Dog, who the fuck names this shit.”

***

“We don’t talk enough, we haven’t in two years,” Zach complained as he finished off his third beer as Gabe finished the story of his latest conquest back at school.

“We stopped living in the same city,” Gabe joked back as he signaled for two more drafts while finishing his own beer.

“You should come by more often Gabe. See both your best friend and brother. It’s been almost six months and this is your first visit,” Zach chastised his friend lightly.

“I wanted to stay out of it, just in case,” Gabe answered, “I’m glad it turned out to be a waste of my time.”

“In case? In case what Gabe,” Zach asked unsure as two new beers were slide before them.

“You’re my best friend,” Gabe said looking at the new beer before him, “and Shaun’s my brother. A brother I’m close to.”

“Yeah I know that but you didn’t answer my question-“

“What if something happened,” Gabe said cutting Zach off, “don’t get me wrong Zach, I’m fucking grateful it’s working out. Fucking grateful that you two are the fag couple of the year but the last few months, shit I’ve fucking jumped every time one of you two called.”

“What? Why,” Zach asked even more confused then he had been.

“Who’s side do I take, my best friends or my brothers?” Gabe asked point blank before downing half his beer. 

“Oh,” Zach said getting it at last.

“Yeah. So no one is more fucking happy that you two are great together then me,” Gabe said clinking his half empty glass on Zach’s.

“Well that’s not going to happen. We’re going to last. And even if we didn’t…we’d understand you not picking sides,” Zach told Gabe before taking a drink from his own beer.

“Good, because I really don’t want to have to beat you to death with a long board,” Gabe said back.

“Long board? Shouldn’t that be a shovel?” Zach asked with a smile.

“Do I look like a red headed witch? Fuck no. I’m using a damn long board, the only thing that they’re good for because they aren’t good for surfing,” Gabe informed Zach grinning.

“We’re going to get you on one Gabe, between Shaun and me I give it two years,” Zach said grinning back.

“Fuck no,” Gabe rejected. “But now down to what’s really important,” Gabe said as he leaned in close glancing both ways as if to make sure it was clear. “I’ve wanted to ask this since you two started fucking.”

“What?” Zach asked as he too leaned in, “Dude out with it,” when Gabe seemed to take too long.

“What I’ve always wanted to know…is my bro a bottom? Who fucks who, come on, a guy wants’ to know,” Gabe asked grinning, breaking out in laughter as Zach leaned back stuttered and turning red as he tried to glare at Gabe.


End file.
